Silent Princess
by kougyokuren
Summary: A series of one-shots following the demise of Calamity Ganon, and the journey of Zelda and Link as they try to once again find their place in the world after 100 years.
1. Silent Princess

They didn't get much time to themselves while traveling. Though Calamity Ganon was finally gone, much of their kingdom was still left in disarray, and it would take time for it to return to its former glory. While most of their time was dedicated to visiting other villages and other parts of the kingdom, there were a few rare moments when Zelda and Link would get time to themselves.

They had been in the middle of making their way to Zora's Domain to check up on Divine Beast Vah Ruta when they came across a meadow full of flowers, but what made Zelda stop was the sight of the rare and endangered Silent Princess. Only it wasn't just one flower, it was a whole patch of them.

The princess audibly gasped, sliding off her horse to examine them further.

"I can't believe how many are growing here!" She breathed, absolutely delighted. "I'm so pleased to see them finally thriving in the environment on their own. I wasn't sure if they had survived the past 100 years. This is absolutely fascinating!" She grinned up at him, then noticed something else out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, Link, look at all these plants that could be used as ingredients for our travels! Let's take a break and I will collect some for us to use."

Link jumped off his horse as well, smiling at her enthusiasm. While she crouched over the flowers, he went off to the side to sit and watch her for a while, and to enjoy the pleasant weather. Despite all it went through, Hyrule was still beautiful.

It had been around a month since the end of Ganon. They had done a lot since then, but it seemed as though their list of tasks was never-ending. While it was hard work, the outcome was always worth it. Not only that but Zelda was to be the queen, and seeing her interact with her people and learn all she can about them was good for her in the long run. And Link was always there to protect her and ensure her safety.

It was some time later when Zelda made her way back over, carrying a small basket full of ingredients for him to put in his bag. While Link stood up, dusting off his clothes, she sat that basket on the ground, slowly. He paused, confused. There appeared to be something deep on her mind. In fact, she appeared to have had something on her mind for a couple days now. She always gave him weird looks and looked lost in thought.

"Link… " Zelda spoke up softly, "I would like to experiment something on you, if you wouldn't mind…" She was vaguely pink in the face. Curious, he nodded his consent to her.

Zelda took a step closer to him, face getting redder by the second. She wouldn't meet him in the eye, only nervously eyed his shirt until she seemed to steel her nerves. She suddenly took another step forward, squinting her eyes shut and leaned on the tips of her toes until her lips met softly against his.

He was startled. Heart beating wildly, Links own face began to redden until it matched Zelda's own, pressed against his. A few seconds into his surprise, he began to relax, and closed his own eyes to return the kiss gently, emotion welling up inside of him. Link leaned into her, his hands snaking around her waist. Zelda made a noise of surprise and put her hands on his chest, pushing away gingerly, face beet red. He looked at her through hooded eyes, his own face flush.

"Zelda…" He murmured, and she turned impossibly redder. He gave her a soft smile, one which she returned.

Fidgeting, Zelda cleared her throat. "I…I must confess, I wasn't sure if you would reciprocate my feelings." She gave a nervous chuckle. "…Link, I have something else I want to confess to you."

He nodded for her to go on, fingers toying with a few soft strands of her golden hair on their own accord. She seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch.

"I want for you to remain by my side, Link. You… are the one that I love. You have always stood by my side and supported me, through everything. It truly means a lot to me, more than words can say." She made direct eye contact with him. "Link… will you promise to stay with me always?"

His eyes widened for a moment at her eagerness, but soon another smile eased its way onto his lips. The hopeful, determined look she was giving him was pricelessly adorable. He had intended to stay by her side anyways, to protect her. But what she was asking was for something more, something he never dreamed she would ask. After a moment, he nodded his affirmation for her. "I will always be with you. I promise."

The smile she gave him was bright, and she jumped up to kiss him again, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, soon picking her up to spin her around. They were both elated and it was bubbling from inside of them, their joy spilling over. She broke away laughing, looking more beautiful to him than anything he had seen in the entire kingdom of Hyrule. After all their trials and heartache, they could finally be happy, together.

They soon left for Zora's Domain. Sidon was awaiting their arrival, and didn't miss the new way Link hovered around Zelda, how he stood next to her side as she climbed off her horse and how their hands immediately sought each others. Sidon's eyes widened and his head jerked back and forth between them in bewilderment.

"What is this I see?! When did this happen?!"

Zelda giggled, and Link could only smile weakly at the exuberant fish prince.

"Don't spare any details, let me know _exactly_ what happened!"


	2. Hidden Scars

Zelda stirred the pot of stew she had prepared, relishing in it's scent. She had never been that much of a cook, for obvious reasons, but Link had been more than willing to help teach her. It appeared that he had become quite the chef on his journey. The thought raised a smile to her face. _Now he can be even more of a glutton._

It had been a long day of traveling for the heroic duo. It would take about another day to reach their destination, so Link had suggested they set up camp for the night. After they started a fire and put up their tent together, Link mentioned he was going to search the woods for any monsters and make sure they were okay before leaving. But that had been almost an hour ago.

Zelda stood up and brushed off her pants. She was beginning to feel anxious – she had more than enough faith in Link (after all, he took on and survived _Calamity Ganon_ ) but she couldn't help but worry. There _were_ still monsters wandering about the kingdom. The Blood Moon was finally gone but they had yet to get rid of all the beasts. At least now they would finally stay gone.

The to-be queen waited a few more moments before she decided she was too impatient to just stand around waiting, and made her way into the forest.

The sun was setting a beautiful orange glow over Hyrule, so there was still enough light that she could see. Zelda took note of all the herbs and mushrooms sprouting nearby to collect before they left.

"Link?" She called out, receiving no reply. The worry was starting to set in. She was almost to the end of the forest. "Where could he be..?"

Suddenly Zelda froze. Link's sword was settled against a tree, it's owner nowhere in sight. _Link would never go anywhere without his sword._

" _Link?!_ " Zelda broke out into a run, and just as she broke past the edge of the trees she came into sight of Link. She gasped in relief, and made her way down to him. "Link, you scared me. What are you doi–"

Link turned his head, and it was then that Zelda realized his shirt was in his hands and he was standing in front of a river, hair wet. The warm glow of the sunset reflected on the river and off of Link's hair, making him look nearly godlike.

Oh.

Link fully turned around then, confused. Zelda's eyes glanced down at his sculpted chest before flitting back up to his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Link… I didn't mean to intrude…"

She felt her face burn as she turned heel and quickly made her way back to camp. He was just washing up, and she had completely barged in on it. Thankfully he had his pants on by then…

Link returned not too long after she got back herself, and he was smirking. _Smirking!_ Zelda's cheeks tinted pink yet again and she refused to make eye contact.

"There's soup ready." She announced, playing with her already empty bowl and spoon.

Link happily indulged himself, spooning much of what she had cooked. But it was fine. She always made sure to cook extra for Link and his gluttonous appetite. She really had never met someone who ate as much as he did.

"I hope it's okay, it was the first time I've made something like this. I was trying to experiment a little and follow your recipe at the same time." Her voice slowly drifted off.

Link glanced up at her mid-bite. While he had been amused at her reaction to walking in on him before, he just now realized she seemed melancholic and lost in thought. Was she really that nervous about her cooking? While she hadn't been the best of cooks starting out, she wasn't all that bad anymore. After all, she insisted on cooking every night to practice, and kept his notebook of recipes on her.

"It's good. Really." He spoke up, trying to assure her.

Zelda glanced up, almost startled, finally making eye contact with him.

"Thank you." She said simply, setting her bowl aside.

Link let his spoon fall back into his bowl. "What is it?"

She didn't answer at first, but he remained patient. It never took Zelda long to tell him what was on her mind. She told him everything, and he would always soak up the information and be there for her in whatever way he could.

"Earlier when I… intruded on you…" Her cheeks colored slightly at the memory, "I thought I noticed something. On your chest, and your arms."

He waited for her to continue.

"Link… do you still have the scars from that night? The night you died?" She looked to him for his reaction.

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

She exhaled a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding. "If you don't mind, can I see them?"

Link's response was to set his bowl aside, then remove his scabbard. He undid everything else before finally sliding his shirt off for her.

Zelda got up and moved to crouch before him. The scars were marred upon his skin, scars on his arm from one of the blasts from the Guardians, and then the one on his chest. The fatal one. She hesitantly brought her fingers up to trace it, feeling his muscles ripple as he shivered from her touch.

Link said nothing, only continued to watch her with a passive expression.

She gazed at them for another moment, sadly, before retracting her hand. She moved to stand up. "You can put your shirt back on now. Thank you."

As her knight reclothed himself, she took a seat next to him. She stared into the fire, pensive. It was completely dark outside now and starting to cool down, the sky clear. She sat in silence with him, waiting until he was done eating.

Once Link was done, he sat his bowl aside, and leaned back to look at the stars with her.

"I was so scared that night."

He looked to Zelda, regarding her.

"I lost everything. The kingdom, our friends, my father. All I had left was you, and you were out there throwing yourself in front of me to protect me." She slid her hand over, placing it on top of his. "My powers finally awoke when you died. What a way for them to finally reveal."

He watched her, waiting for her to finish.

"When you died, I had almost given up hope."

She then met his gaze, and smiled. Her smile was dazzling. It really was like the sun, illuminating, even at night. The Deku Tree had been right. Link would go to great lengths to always feel its warmth wash over him.

"I'm so glad things worked out in the end."

He returned her smile, and she scooted closer to him.

"All we can do now is look towards the future. There is a lot we must do to rebuild Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, which were both devastated by Ganon. That's not even including what we have to do for the rest of the kingdom."

Zelda leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. The night was chill but he was warm, and despite being out in the open she felt completely safe with him by her side. She knew Link would never allow harm to come to her. They remained quiet for a while, both enjoying each other's company and the night.

"Link?" Zelda suddenly asked. He hummed in response.

"Those scars actually kind of suit you, Hero."


	3. Arrow

"I still fail to see how this is necessary." The bow was held awkwardly within Zelda's hands as she examined it, plucking the string gently.

"Only a precaution. In case I am ever not there to protect you." Link insisted, holding his own bow like he had been born to wield it rather than his infamous sealing sword. "Now watch."

Zelda observed carefully as Link pulled back on the string and let an arrow loose. It shot dead center of make-shift target he had put together. Link waited a moment longer before he relaxed his stance and looked towards her expectantly.

Zelda wrinkled her nose then exhaled.

"Alright. I can do this." She breathed to herself.

She lifted the bow up, and pulled back on the string, only it wouldn't pull back all the way like it had with Link. She struggled, grunting as she dropped her arrow trying to simply pull the string back.

"Like this." Link's voice sounded from right behind her.

She suddenly felt his heat against her back as he carefully fit his body around her own, guiding her arms with his. He nocked an arrow for her and helped her pull back the string with graceful ease. He was so much stronger than her, it always astonished her. His build was lean and he was definitely muscular but it was almost deceiving how much.

It flustered her greatly. Her cheeks warmed, and her heart pounded in her ears.

"And go." He murmured, breath tickling her ear.

Zelda released her hold, and watched as the arrow painfully flopped to the ground.

Link stepped away to pick it up, face betraying nothing he was thinking. It was frustrating, and it embarrassed her.

The princess groaned, "This is futile. I am still able to use the holy power. Learning the use of weaponry simply isn't my forte."

Link looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "One bad first shot isn't the end, your Highness."

After a moment of silent deliberation, she sighed. He was right.

Resolutely, Zelda pulled the string back yet again. It took a couple minutes, but finally she was able to pull it all the way back on her own. Her arms were sore from the exertion, but she kept in place, aiming. She squinted, closing one eye, and finally let loose. The arrow hit the target, a couple inches away from the center. Zelda lowered her stance. She turned to grin at Link, who nodded appreciatively.

Zelda nocked another arrow, and began her attempt to pull the string back again. "You know," she began through huffs, "One of my ancestors who, too, had the holy power, was a renown archer. She was apparently quite good."

"Is that so?" He was watching her carefully.

She struggled. Her arms were tired from pulling on the string. The bow was too large for her, she concluded. That, and she never had been the strongest.

She finally was able to pull the string back to an acceptable length again and released it. The arrow hit the target again, to her surprise.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this quite well!" She announced, excitement laced in her voice. She nocked yet another arrow.

"Like a natural." He replied smoothly. He stepped back, arms crossed, to evaluate her practice.

The princess continued shooting arrows until her arms could no longer pull the string back. Her appointed knight was thoroughly impressed with the amount that had managed to stick the target, and Zelda was absolutely glowing with pride.

* * *

The sun had just dipped over the mountains and the earth was cooling down for the night. Fireflies flickered around the forest surrounding the camp Link had set up. The fire popped while the smoke wafted towards the stars. Zelda was in the middle of preparing their pumpkin stew, humming a soft tune to herself as she dropped Hyrule Herb in the pot and mixed it in.

Link approached to her side, and she took notice from the corner of her eye.

"My mother used to sing me this tune when I was little." She said wistfully. "I can't bring myself to remember the words to it, though."

Link's hum was noncommittal.

"Don't worry, the soup should be done soon. I'm just adding the finishing touches." She stirred her creation, and finally glanced up at him. She noticed his arms were hidden. "…What is it?"

From behind his back, Link pulled out a small bow and a quiver. Zelda dropped the ladle in the pot and slowly stood up next to him, smile growing.

"Is… that for me..?"

Link held it out to her, and she took it from him. She gently traced the markings on the side of her bow with the pad of her fingers.

"The bow you were using earlier was too large for your size and strength." He explained, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Link… It's beautiful." She smiled, voice soft. Her small hand turned over the bow to examine the other side. "And it's the perfect size for me. With this bow I should have almost no trouble pulling the string back."

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a small smile. "I thought so too."

Zelda bit her lip, finally meeting his eyes. With a sudden bout of confidence, she leaned up on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Completely caught off guard, Link's face flushed red as he flustered. Zelda's fared no better as she distanced herself again to put her new bow away.

"The soup is ready." She announced distractedly, not meeting his eyes any longer. She grabbed their bowls and spoons from his pack. Link made no move to take his.

"Link, are you alright?" She finally looked at him again, suddenly worried at how unenthusiastic he was at the prospect of food.

"…Y-yeah…" He forced himself to move to accept his bowl from her. It was very rare she threw him off guard, especially to that extent. He was always cool, composed, and prepared for anything at a moment's notice. It gave her a rush of thrill, despite her own embarrassment.

Zelda smiled to herself once he sat down. She could feel his eyes on her and the desperation of his inner turmoil.

"We should practice again tomorrow." She spoke up nonchalantly as she blew on a spoonful of soup.

Link halted his own spoon and gave her a weak smile, finally starting to recompose himself.

"If that is your wish, your Highness."


	4. First Love

The sky was painted purple and full of stars as twilight began to settle in. Zelda and Link were greeted at the entrance of Hyrule Castle, atop their horses, both in good spirits. It had been long, exhausting day in the Gerudo Desert working on Vah Naboris, but it had been Zelda's day off from training and spending it doing the one thing she loved always elevated her mood.

Earlier she had confided in Link that every time she made a new discovery concerning her research, she felt a little closer to unlocking her sacred power. It sounded a little silly, but she had said it with earnest and Link had wholeheartedly listened.

The gate opened before them, and their horses walked through slowly. Zelda was chatting Link's ear off of how the mechanisms in Naboris seemed slightly more complicated than in any of the other Divine Beasts and her theories for why she thought that was. Link said nothing, as usual, but that didn't matter much to Zelda – he really _listened_ to her. Nobody listened as well as Link.

"Tomorrow we must head off early to make our way towards the Spring of Courage." She changed the subject as they dismounted from their horses and passed them off.

Link gave a small hum that was nearly soundless. They made their way inside, up towards Zelda's room. He always walked her to her room – there was no threat within the castle, but Link truly was the most dedicated appointed knight there was.

"I… must admit, after today I'm feeling a bit more confident. Perhaps tomorrow will be the day…"

Link made no reply, but Zelda could feel his support. It warmed her heart, made her feel unstoppable. It was Link's effect on her. Where he father was suffocating and made her feel like a failure, Link brought her new hope. Link truly believed in her, and it made her feel like for once she really could access her birthright.

Zelda stood in front of her doorway, and turned around. Her lips pulled up in a shy smile. "I guess I will see you bright and early, then." She bit her lip. "Have a good rest, Link."

Her knight bowed his head, and Zelda did not miss the way his lips curved up ever so slightly. It lasted only a second, as if he hadn't meant to do it, but she had seen, and it made her feel like she was on fire.

In the safety of her room, Zelda let out a shaky sigh, placing her hand atop her heart. Her face felt flush, and her heart was pounding. It was a feeling that had lingered within her all day.

It had started the previous day, when they were leaving to go see Daruk. They had been making their way through Castle Town when Zelda caught sight of a few teenage girls ogling Link. They giggled, pointing as their faces flushed red.

 _"There he is! The Hylian Champion! Oh, he's so handsome!"  
_

 _"And strong!" Another girl swooned._

 _"O-oh my! He's looking this way!"  
_

 _Link glanced over as the girls waved. He gave a small wave back, face impassive, and they all squealed. Zelda's heart plummeted in her chest._

 _Once they reached Hyrule Field, Zelda huffed as they mounted their horses_

 _"What was that about?" She demanded, frowning.  
_

 _Link said nothing, only offered her a look of confusion._

 _"Never mind, then." She jerked the reigns and took off ahead, face burning. She felt guilty for grilling him over it – he had only waved to a few girls. What was the matter with her?_

That had only been the start. She had been acutely aware of Link all day while they were with Urbosa. He had done some heavy lifting, and despite knowing of his strength, seeing him move around huge barrels and boxes had severly flustered her. It was almost debilitating. He lugged them around with ease as Urbosa was catching Zelda up on her problems with Naboris. Zelda started to zone out as she watched Link.

 _"Hey… are you listening?" Urbosa smiled down at the princess, waving a hand in front of her face.  
_

 _"What? Oh, yes, sorry Urbosa. I was just… Nevermind, then. What were you saying?" Zelda hurridly broke her gaze away from her knight and smiled apologetically up at the Gerudo Champion.  
_

 _Urbosa raised an eyebrow and smirked, giving her a knowing look._

 _"Oh_ really _?" The Gerudo's voice was velvety. "This doesn't having anything to do with your appointed knight, does it?"_

 _"W-_ wha _t? Why do you say_ that _?" Zelda felt her cheeks turn pink. "Th-that's not it at all!"_

 _"Okay, okay!" Urbosa laughed, elated with the princess's reaction. She held her hands up in surrender. "Well, if you insist nothing is wrong, let's go up and have a look at Naboris, then." She turned back to Link. "You coming, Hero?"_

 _Link placed the last box down and brushed his hands, jogging over to the two women. Zelda stiffened when he approached by her side. Really, why was she acting this way..?_

Every time she had met Link's eyes for the rest of the time in the desert, she would turn red. Her heart rate would speed up, and she felt lost for words. It was highly uncharacteristic of her.

Zelda slowly stalked across her room, settling down into her desk chair as she opened her diary. Her pencil hovered over the page, but she was at a loss for words. What exactly was she supposed to write? That she had acted like a fool around her knight the past few days?

She sighed with exasperation. "Honestly, with the way I've been acting, it's almost as though I'm in…." Her eyes widened with realization. "…Love…"

Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands shook. She… was in love with Link. There was no other proper explanation for her behavior. She dropped her pencil, bringing her hand to her chest. It explained everything. Why she was jealous when other girls fawned over him, why her body reacted so extremely whenever she near him, why she began thinking more frequently how handsome he was…

She was in love with her appointed knight.

"I… I can't believe this…" She whispered. "I can't be… I… We can never…"

They could never be together. It wasn't proper protocol, and her father would never go for it. Not that Link would ever like her back, anyway. But there was no longer denying the truth inside her heart…

Zelda Hyrule was in love with Link.


	5. Silent Love

The first time he saw her, she had been nothing more than a flash of golden hair. He was at the training grounds, sparring with the other aspiring knights. It wasn't much sparring on his side rather than easily defeating anyone who approached him for a challenge. Link had grinned at one of his friends, mopping sweat away from his forehead when he saw it – a flash of golden and royal blue out of the corner of his eye. It disappeared almost immediately, but he was left feeling awe.

"Hey, Link, you okay?" One of the others threw their arm around him, and Link's smile returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone for a moment. Nevermind."

They went back to sparring, but not before Link could look back once more at the spot where the gold disappeared.

* * *

He had sworn off speaking.

He was the Master Sword's chosen one, and the King had approached him to be the princess's appointed knight. Zelda stood behind her father, face steely as she glared at him. It had all happened so fast. He couldn't escape the new reality that he was the Hylian Champion. His old friends, the residents of the castle, the citizens of the Kingdom – he couldn't escape the stares and the whispers.

He laid in his new bed in the new room he was given one night, squeezing his eyes shut. It was not the time to worry about others any longer. Only one person mattered now – Zelda. Her life over his, from now on to always. Despite his resolve, she had looked at him with such hatred. He wondered what he had already done to upset her so greatly. It didn't matter, though. The princess could hate him, even despise him, but it would never deter him from his duty to protect her. He would silently bear it all.

* * *

She was sunlight.

Link followed her everywhere, and he would to the ends of the earth to protect and watch over her.

Her passion for research lit a fire in her like no other. Link, always impassive, quietly marveled over it. The way her face brightened, her eyes shone with wonder and calculations, her lips lifted into a smile… _Stop._ He told himself as his mind wandered too far. _It isn't proper._

Zelda, despite her misgivings, always told him about her research in extensive detail, even when all other times she largely ignored or snapped at him. Her devotion was on another level, and Link couldn't help but admire her for it. Having something to be that passionate over – had he ever known that? His dedication to be a knight, perhaps? To be like his father? Or was it something else now entirely? Say, a princess with golden hair?

* * *

Princess Zelda _apologized_ to him – to _him_ , her _knight_ , for her guarded reactions and her her uncalled anger towards him. Link had been flustered, unsure of how to react. He told her there was nothing for her to apologize for.

They started to get along better after that. Link, full of repressed emotions, found that they started leaking out when he was around her. She elicited responses from him – scarce ones, but responses all the same. She got him to open up more and more, and she opened up to him in return.

She had a beautiful heart, Link found. Her devotion to her kingdom and people was unparalleled, placing both above her own interests despite how smothering it was to her. Link wanted nothing more than to shoulder the burden she bore, so she had to worry no longer. He wanted to be there for her, to listen to her, to protect her. His feelings were getting too strong, and it was becoming dangerous. She shone light into even the darkest parts of him – he had to be more careful.

* * *

The princess was strong. Stronger than even he in some respects. The hardships she endured to access her ever-eluding birthright and the way she pushed herself to her limits every time was admirable.

Her powers, however, remained silent.

Zelda was slowly breaking down, and only Link seemed to be able to see it. She had gone through ten long years of self training with no teacher or guidance. She was strong, but insecure. Her insecurity would be her downfall. Link wanted to make sure she knew that this wasn't her fault – there had to be another reasons her powers withheld from her. They would come eventually.

They had to.

* * *

It was one of Zelda's days off, and they spent their time in the meadows of Hyrule Field. Zelda chatted his ear off, showing him the many different flowers and plants that thrived within their kingdom. She showed him the flower the Silent Princess, which she had a special affinity for, and then… she tried to feed him a frog.

Her eyes shone with excitement as she pushed it towards his face, begging him to taste the 'delicacy' for her experiment. He backed up, shaking his head no, and ultimately had to put the notion to rest. She had wilted slightly, but said she understood and decided to bring the frog back with them to her lab in the castle.

When it was all said and done, Link breathed a silent laugh. Her excitement was refreshing for him. She was a ball of sunshine and it shone through her hair and her smile. They made their way back to the castle, and she spent her time marveling over the small frog. She told him her hypotheses for the upcoming experiment, and her excitement for it. Link couldn't help it. His ever-stoic face cracked the smallest of smiles, and she had noticed and became flustered.

His feelings were too strong. He didn't have a proper word to explain what they were. All he knew, was that he would do anything in his power to protect her, and that he wanted to be around her all the time.

* * *

The orange glow of the sunset served as the backdrop for Mt Lanayru, and for the princess as she stood watching it.

Tomorrow she would ascend the mountain with Link, and hopefully her powers would awaken. She turned to face him, glowing in the descending sun, and Link marveled at her beauty.

And then it hit him. He finally realized what his strong feelings of the princess meant – they weren't those of just protection. They were those of love.

All at once, he chastised himself in his head. He couldn't be – it was forbidden. How inappropriate of him to have feelings for the one he was supposed to protect? He quickly decided that they were feelings he was never going to be at the liberty of acting on. They would stay within him. In time, she would have to find a husband fit for her standing, one who would be king. That man would never be him. He could never be a proper king.

But as it was, he couldn't stop the feeling that ached in his heart. It pulled towards her, and he wanted nothing more than to simply be with her and stay in her presence for the rest of his life.

There was no denying it to himself any longer.

The appointed knight, the Champion of Hylia… he was in love with the princess.

Link was in love with Zelda Hyrule.


End file.
